PokeSpe Death Note
by AceBlast75
Summary: Yellow is one of the top honor students at Poke High along with Red, Leaf, and Gary. When they find a notebook labeled Death Note their whole world changes. When they become the new Kira, N will work together with the police to find them. But when they have relatives in the investigation... N's job just got a whole lot harder... ON HIATUS UNTIL OTHER PROJECTS ARE DONE!
1. Return

PokeSpe DeathNote

Warning: This is a rated T fanfiction. Includes swearing, death, and dark themes.

**A/N: Hey guys the beginning of PokeSpe DeathNote! Also I've only watched the first 12 episodes of season 1 so this probably won't be entirely the same. Of course the PokeSpe characters will be in this! But as the good guys or bad guys? :O I hope you enjoy! **

**3rd Person P.O.V (Point of View)**

Yellow was bored at her high school classroom. 'Ugh… Can't we do something else?' She looked out the window. Another boring day. This is Yellow Caballero. She is one of the top honor student at Poke High. She is known for her clever abilities and top marks.

"Yellow please recite line 102 on page 200,"

"The sweet smell of Justice is all I require, in order to achieve peace all evil must be eliminated…" She said.

"Perfect… As always…" The teacher went back to writing on the board.

Yellow looked outside. 'Why can't there be something different?' She thought. Just then she noticed something falling. It was a notebook with a black cover. A spot landed on the top where the words _**Death Note**_ were. Her eyes slightly widened at this. She watched the notebook drop to the shady grass. Yellow made a mental note to pick it up after class. The bell rung and she walked out of the room.

"Hey Yellow!"

She turned around to see her three best friends. Red Ketchum, Leaf Green, and Gary Oak. She smiled at their arrival.

"How was class?" Leaf asked.

"Boring… Can't we do something different for once?" She responded.

"I know right… Can't wait for college though!" Gary exclaimed.

They walked down the campus grounds. Yellow walked towards that shady space of grass.

"Why are we here Yellow?" Red questioned.

"I saw something fall here in class…" Yellow picked up the notebook.

"Death Note?" Leaf said.

She put it in her bag. They walked off the school grounds.

"Why are you taking it?" Gary said looking around.

"To examine it further… You must admit the words Death Note on a notebook are intriguing to say the least…" She answered.

They nodded their heads in understanding. They walked inside Yellow's house and went upstairs to her room.

"Can we order a pizza?" Red asked.

"Sure…" Yellow responded.

While they were studying, none of them could stop thinking about that notebook. Yellow couldn't take it she pulled out the notebook and opened it.

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds…" She read aloud.

"Oh really? Write my name in there!" Leaf teased.

"No… Because if this thing actually works I would end up killing you…" Yellow said.

"And we have word that the hostage situation is escalated as there are children involved… The criminal _**Lance Powers **_is responsible for this…" The criminal's face flashed on screen.

Yellow gulped, "Well here goes nothing!"

She wrote his name. They stared intently at the clock. 40 seconds passed. They all sighed.

"See! Nothing-" Leaf started.

"Breaking news! The hostages are coming out of the building!"

They gasped.

"What?! The suspect is dead!? Breaking news! The suspect Lance Powers is dead!"

'It worked… Does that I mean I killed that guy… But he was a criminal...' She thought. She dropped the Death Note and backed away.

"It works!" Leaf said in disbelief.

"I-I..." Yellow started.

"Yellow it wasn't your fault you were testing it and I'm sure that guy deserved to die..." Red soothed.

"We should test it a couple more times... Just to be sure..." Gary said.

They wrote down three more criminal's names. All had heart attacks. They sat in a circle around the notebook.

"What should we do?" Leaf asked.

"We can't get rid of it... It might fall into the wrong hands..." Yellow said.

"So what do we do about it?" Red questioned.

"We have to keep it..." Yellow responded.

"What?!"

"Think about it... We have the power to kill someone just by seeing their face and name... We could get rid of all the evil in this world... Haven't you noticed all crime that's been happening? We could change this world for the better..." Yellow said.

"I don't know Yellow... I mean..." Leaf started.

"We could avenge our parents..."

The room fell silent. Their parents were brutally murdered by a man named _**Giovanni Rocket**_... Red had to live with his older brother Fire, Gary had to stay with his grandpa, Leaf went with her aunt, and Yellow stayed with her uncle. They saw the man who murdered their parents face and heard his name. They could never forget his face and name. Leaf picked up a pencil and opened the notebook. She hated him more than the other because right after Giovanni killed their parents... He tried to kidnap her. Leaf wrote _**Giovanni Rocket: Suicide**_. Six minutes later she turned on the TV and they watched intently.

"This just in! A man is on the roof of a building!" The camera zoomed in on the man's face. They smirked when they saw it was Giovanni. Forty seconds later he jumped.

"He's dead! The man is dead!" Leaf switched off the TV.

"I'm in Yellow..." Leaf smiled.

"So am I," Gary said.

"Count me in," Red agreed.

"Now then... Let us create a new world! Where we will be the gods of this world! Where there will be no evil! Where the sweet taste of justice will triumph!" Yellow exclaimed.

They raised their soda glasses.

"To a new world!" She said.

"Cheers!"

After their toast they took turns writing criminal's names. Until finally it was time to sleep. They stayed over at Yellow's and in the morning got up and went to school. Yellow barely paid attention in class she was too busy writing a list of names in the Death Note. After class they went to Yellow's house again. They sat around the Death Note.

"Wait... What if the police catch us?" Gary asked.

"They won't... Don't you remember who our relatives are?" Yellow smirked.

"The lead detectives of each case at the Poke police station!" Red exclaimed.

"Precisely..." Leaf smiled.

"Well it looks like you have everything figured out..."

They turned to the voice to find a strange creature standing in the room. They stood up and backed away from the creature. The creature picked up the Death Note.

"Wow... The last person to a write this many names was Light Yagami..."

"Light Yagami?!" They exclaimed.

"I heard that he was a godlike figure who wanted to create a perfect world... No one knew how he was able to kill people though... Wait! It was with the-" Yellow started.

"Yes... Light used the Death Note... And I was his shinigami... My name is Ryuk... And all of you can see me?" He asked.

"Yes... Why?" Leaf answered.

"You all have used the Death Note then? I can give each of you one..." He said.

"Really?"

"Yes... But you must be committed to the Death Note for the rest of your life..." Ryuk said.

"Yes," Leaf said.

"I'm committed..." Gary said.

"Yeah..." Red said.

Ryuk's eyes glowed and Death Notes appeared in their hands.

"I did that because I can only stay linked to one human... You three will get your own shinigami in a day's time... I am Yellow's shinigami..." Ryuk explained.

"Ok so we can see you... What about everyone else?" Yellow asked.

"If they touch that Death Note they will be able to see me..." Ryuk answered, "Do you have any apples?"

"Um... Yeah..." Red threw him the apple, "Why?"

"I haven't been to the human world in a while... I missed these apples..." Ryuk started eating the apple.

They sat down.

"Now... Shall we continue?" Yellow said.

**A/N: That's the end of the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed! -Ace**


	2. N?

PokeSpe DeathNote

Warning: This is a rated T fanfiction. Includes swearing, death, and dark and suggestive themes.

**A/N: Hey guys it's another chapter of PokeSpe DeathNote! I hope you guys enjoy!**

Yellow woke up with a smile on her face. 'It's Saturday! The perfect opportunity to cast sweet justice on the world,' she thought. She smirked, got dressed and called Leaf.

"Hey Leaf! Meet at my house as soon as possible! Spread the word to Red and Gary!" Yellow exclaimed.

"Got it! See you there Yellow!" Leaf responded.

Yellow got some chips and soda. They were probably going to be in there all day. The doorbell rang and there was Leaf, Red, and Green. Behind them were some strange creatures.

"You got your shinigami?!" Yellow questioned.

"Yep! This is Rin!" Leaf smiled.

"This is Len…" Gary flicked his hair.

"And this Mika!" Red said.

"Ryuk… I sense a familiar aura in them…" Rin said.

"They are a lot like him…" Ryuk agreed.

"Who is this him? Mika and I never heard about this…" Len asked.

"Oh that's right! You weren't here for that…" Rin said.

"We're talking about Light Yagami… The first person to write a multitude of names in the DeathNote… He is also the first Kira…" Ryuk explained.

"Kira? That's comes from the English word of killer right?" Leaf said eating a chip.

"Correct…" Rin answered.

"Alright… Now that we're all here… We have somethings to arrange…" Yellow said, "First of all… We'll have to be in pairs in order to communicate more privately and if one pair is suspected then the other can cover them…"

"I call being with Leafy," Gary smirked.

"Stop calling me that!" She glared.

"Guys come on… If we are going to do this we have to act as a team," Red scolded.

"Fine…" They both sighed in defeat.

"I guess that means Red is with me…" Yellow started, "Ok next thing is... Where are we going to hide our Death Notes?"

"Secret compartments… I can set them up easily…" Leaf said.

"One more thing… Like Light… We are now being called Kira…" Yellow smirked.

"Ok… Now that that's taken care of… We should get writing…" Gary smiled.

Meanwhile at the Police station there was a meeting being held.

"We have solve this case!"

"It was probably just a coincidence…"

"250 prisoners died at the same time of a heart attack! Explain how this is a just a coincidence!"

Wilton Caballero was thinking heavily about this. 'How could 250 prisoners die at the same time? And all of heart attacks…'

"Chief Caballero!"

Wilton turned his head. His apprentice Fire Ketchum was hurrying towards him.

"Sorry I'm late! What's going on?" He questioned.

"We're debating on whether these heart attacks were murders or not,"

With Wilton at the moment was Christina Green, and Samuel Oak. They were the best detectives in Kanto.

"If this is such a problem why not call in N?"

Silence filled the room.

"N doesn't get involved in cases unless he's interested in them…"

"Also we don't know how to contact him anyway…"

"On the contrary…"

Everyone turned to the figure in the front of the room.

"My name is Ghetsis… I am the only one who can get in contact with N… And as we speak N is already investigating this case…"

"Who is this guy?" Fire whispered.

"N is now sending you a audio message…" Ghetsis opened a computer. A image with the letter N appeared on the projector screen.

"Greetings members of the police… I am N…"

"Now I have heard of this case… And let me be clear in saying that this is an act of pure evil! This is a terrible crime! This is an act of murder and whoever is responsible will be punished to the full extent of the law!"

"In order to catch this criminal I will need the full cooperation of the Kanto police division…"

"Why us?" Samuel questioned.

"I believe that the killer is located there… Also I have received word that the public is calling this murderer Kira…"

"Now I will need the Kanto police division to follow my instructions…"

Back at Yellow's house. They were still writing names.

"At this rate all the crime in Kanto will be gone!" Red exclaimed.

"We are making excellent progress…" Yellow said.

"Just imagine all the good in the world," Leaf grinned.

"It will be beautiful…" Gary said.

"This just in! We have a message from the Kanto Police department!" The man on the TV said.

"Huh?"

"Here is the message…" The screen changed to a man with a suit and tie. There was a name. Brock N Granite. "Hello I am N… And I would to say a message to Kira… What you're doing is an act of pure evil!"

Red's eyes flashed in rage, Yellow clenched her fists, Leaf gritted her teeth, and Gary muttered swear words.

"Kira I promise that I will find you and I will bring you to justice! You are a murderer!"

"Oh we're murderers are we?" Yellow questioned.

"Do murderers try to bring sweet justice to evildoers?!" Leaf said angrily.

"And you're going to bring us to justice?! You should be brought to justice for your wrongdoing!" Gary exclaimed.

"Let me do the honors…" Red smirked.

He wrote Brock N Granite in the Death Note. They watched the screen intently. Forty seconds went by. N collapsed on the TV. They all smiled.

"That's what you deserve for messing with us…" Red said coldly.

Just then the TV changed to the letter N.

"U-Unbelievable… It was just a hunch but I didn't think it was true! It seems you kill people without even being there in person…"

"WHAT?!" Yellow roared.

"HOW IS HE ALIVE?!" Leaf snarled.

"That person you just killed… He was a stand in… A criminal who was going to be executed tomorrow…" The shinigami were holding in their laughter.

"Grr…" Gary growled.

"I have to admit that was pretty clever… Too clever for my taste…" Red said.

"Also I only had this broadcast in the region of Kanto… So now I know where you are…"

"Damn him…" Yellow muttered.

"The reason is because I've noticed the criminals were all from Kanto… And Kira I swear I will bring you to justice… You are a murderer and that is unacceptable… Until we meet again…" The screen went back to news.

"N…" Leaf mumbled.

"We swear…" Gary said.

"We will find you!" Red exclaimed.

"We are justice!"

"This should be interesting…" Mika said.

"We should prepare dinner…" Red started, "They should be home soon…"

Back with the detectives. They were in disbelief.

"I can't believe this…" Christina said.

"N's possibly the best investigator alive… It doesn't surprise me he found that out…" Wilton said.

"Well now we have more of an area range…" Samuel sighed.

"We should get going… Also Chief, I heard my brother is at your house with your niece…" Fire said.

"Leaf also told me she was going with Gary to study at your house as well…" Christina added.

"Then let's go! Dinner's on me…" Wilton smiled.

They drove to Wilton's house. He unlocked the door.

"Uncle Wilton!" Yellow came and gave him a hug.

"How ya doing kiddo?" He grinned.

"Hey Fire! How was work?" Red gave Fire a high five.

"Aunt Christina! We made you guys dinner!" Leaf exclaimed.

"How are you gramps?" Gary smirked.

The sat down at the table and ate their dinner.

"Did you guys happen to see a news broadcast today?" Wilton asked.

"Yeah! Was it the one with N and Kira?" Yellow responded.

"Yes, we can't say much but we will be working on this case…" Christina. said.

"Promise us you'll be careful…" Leaf pleaded.

"We promise… Also maybe later you can help us with the investigation…" Samuel said.

"Maybe gramps… If we're not too busy with homework…" Gary smiled.

"Oh yeah! How are your grades?!" Fire questioned.

They pulled out their report cards. Perfect scores.

"I'm so proud of you guys!" Wilton grinned.

"Thanks uncle…" Yellow said sheepishly.

"It's getting late… Come on Leaf let's go home," Christina said yawning.

"Same goes for us Gary…" Samuel said getting up.

"Come on Red," Fire said.

"Bye guys!" Yellow waved.

"Bye!"

**A/N: That's all for this chapter! See you guys next time! Also next chapter there will be shipping! -Ace**


End file.
